


Day 1 - Boil / Bucket

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Boil has never been good with paint. That's not gonna stop him from offering to help Waxer with his, though.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Clonetober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 29





	Day 1 - Boil / Bucket

“Oh, hey, Waxer!” Boil shot to his feet from his spot on the couch, scooping his bucket up almost as an afterthought. Waxer paused, looking back at him, and Boil hurried to his cyare’s side with a smile. “Nasty battle today, huh?”

“Yeah. You were there too.” Waxer cast a meaningful look at the half-cleaned carbon scoring and yet-untreated damage to the paint.

“Well, I figured we could touch up our armour together?” he offered, and Waxer relaxed fractionally.

“Yeah, sure.” he nodded, bumping his elbow against Boil’s. “I’ve seen the way you get with a brush, you need all the help you can get.”

“Is that an offer?” Boil grinned, earning a blush and an elbow to the side.

“Much as it ever is, di’kut.” Waxer smiled. “I’ll clean it up if you paint outside the lines.”

Boil flushed, and really, <>really wished it was socially acceptable to pull his partner in for a kiss in the middle of the hallway. But, alas, it was not, and trying would only make Waxer flustered and grumpy for the rest of the day. The most he would get was walking side by side with Waxer, close enough that if they weren’t both in full armour he could’ve felt his partner’s body heat. Some day, after the war, maybe he’d be able to hold Waxer’s hand at moments like this.

“Hey, Waxer.” he said as they entered their bunkroom, the door sliding shut behind them with a familiar, comforting hiss. “You’re always helping me out with my paint, so what if...” he sat down next to Waxer, removing his armour piece by piece to lay around himself. “What if I helped you with yours, this time?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Waxer grinned, holding out one of his knee guards.

Boil beamed and took the armour in his hands, accepting the brush handed to him and starting on touching up his cyare’s paint.

“Hey, Boil?” Waxer said, looking over at him from where he was touching up the stripe on his bucket. “Does this make us...” his face screwed up for a moment as he thought. Boil desperately wanted to kiss him. “Venriduur?” he set his paintbrush down on the open can, mouth pulling down in a thoughtful frown. “Wait, would it be venriduur or geriduur?”

“It could just be riduur.” Boil said, the words slipping out before he could think to stop them. Waxer stared at him, blush rising in his cheeks. “I mean, it’s against regs but who has to know?”

“Boil?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and get over here.” Waxer reached for him, and Boil didn’t need any more invitation than that to move into his lap for a deep kiss. Painting could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
